The Nighttime Rituals Of Daphne Blake
by Azulastalker
Summary: Daphne is taught in detail by the staff of Hogwarts of certain . . . desires. OC/Lockhart OC/Filch OC/Lupin OC/Blaise OC/Moody OC/Cedric OC/Viktor Krum OC/Hagrid OC/Harry OC/Ron OC/Neville OC/Slughorn OC/AmycusCarrow OC/Lucius OC/Yaxley OC/Voldemort OC/Draco
1. Gilderoy Lockhart

**I'm warning you all now, this fanfiction is pure SEX. If you're looking for a plot of any kind, you're out of luck. One might slip in at the beginning to start it and at the end just so I can tie up this fanfiction, but that's it! I feel so dirty writing this, but I know someone out there will like it! Also, this fanfiction features pedophilia. Daphne is 12 the first chapter, so if you don't like, skip ahead or leave!**

Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Gilderoy Lockhart. That's where 12-year-old Daphne Blake of Slytherin House found herself that fall day. That was where it all started. He had been teaching the class about something or another, all the girls had been sighing over his handsomeness, and Daphne was trying to convince herself that she didn't find him attractive. She was failing. She couldn't help it! He kept looking at her, seeming to stare right into her soul. She felt her panties begin to get wet, and had no idea why. She was a novice when it can to sexual anything. She had just started puberty!

Soon class ended and she began to pack her things and head to Potions. But Professor Lockhart stopped her. He whispered in her ear to come to his office after curfew, he needed to speak to her about her grades. She nodded innocently and left.

* * *

She showed up, after sneaking past Filch, and opened the door to the classroom. It was dark and empty, but she saw light coming from under his office door. She closed the classroom door after herself and began to walk to the office door, when it swung open, featuring a silhouette of Professor Lockhart.

"I'm so glad you came." He spoke silkily, snapping his fingers and lights flickered on. "Why don't you . . . stand next to that desk? And we can get started?" Daphne saw an odd smile on his face and she complied.

He walked over to her and stood next to her, looking down. "I've seen the way you look at me Daphne. You try to fight it, but you can't. You want me. And I want you."

Lockhart took this time to rake his eyes over her somewhat well-developed body. Daphne stared up at him, so confused.

"Face the desk." He said it with such command, that she did it immediately. "Good. Now put your hands on the desk and spread your legs." She complied. "Further . . . Further . . . Yes, that's good."

Daphne shook slightly from fear.

"Oh, don't try to fight it, you'll enjoy it." Then he stuck his hand up her skirt, rubbing her pussy through her panties. "Get wet for me. I want to feel you DRIPPING."

He pushed his fingers slightly up, into her pussy, and began rubbing her fiercely. Daphne began to move her hips with his fingers, liking the feeling.

"Yes. I knew you'd like it. I knew you wouldn't fight. Where else do you burn? Your little clit? Your hard little nipples? Tell me and I will satisfy you." Lockhart edged on.

Daphne whimpered in pleasure and she pushed down on his fingers, wanting them to go deeper.

"I ache there. I want them to go further. Please." Daphne moaned, thrusting her hips down.

Lockhart growled in arousal. "Oh yes, they will. But not now." He removed his fingers. She whimpered at the lose. "Oh no, your first orgasm will be by my cock and nothing else. Tell me, have you ever touched yourself down there?"

"No." She shook her head quickly, wanting him to touch her again.

"Very good. I will be your first. And you will never forget it." He yanked her panties down to her ankles and undid his trousers to release his cock. He stroked it a bit before plunging his fingers into her wet pussy. She yelped in surprise, but began moving her hips again.

"You're so tight. I can't wait to fuck you. And you're so eager, I'm glad I picked you. All that pent up sexual frustration will make you an excellent toy." Daphne didn't listen to him though, too wrapped up in his fingers. He scissored her a few times before removing his fingers and replacing it with his cock. She screamed in pain, but he didn't care. He thrusted hard into her tiny body, clenching her hips to stabilize her. She held on fiercely to the desk.

He fucked her for a few minutes before he came hard into her, his cum mixing with her blood. He removed himself and muttered a spell to clean them both off.

"So bloody good." He whispered, looking at the edge of her skirt, which hid her abused pussy. "But we aren't done yet. I don't remember you cumming."

He spun her around to face him and kneeled down, putting her left leg on his shoulder. He then started to lick out her pussy, both hands on either thigh to keep them apart. Daphne put her right hand on the desk to stable herself and her other hand fisted his hair. She began thrusting her hips into his mouth.

He detached himself momentarily from her. "Scream my name if you want it to be good." Then he continued.

"Oh! Professor! Lockhart! Gilderoy Lockhart! Don't stop!" She moaned eagerly. He didn't and after a couple of minutes, she came hard into his mouth. He lapped up her juices and put her leg down and stood up.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She said breathlessly.

"Good. Come back every night for something similar. And if Filch tries to stop you, offer him your pussy. Tell him he can fuck you or eat you out. Then he should let you pass." Lockhart told her, an evil glint in his eyes.

She nodded and began to leave.

"And Miss Blake?" She stopped and turned. "I want you to practice finger-fucking yourself. Put your fingers in your pussy just like I did and move them in and out until you orgasm. I want you to do that in the hallways before you arrive here."

She nodded eagerly and left.


	2. Filch and Lockhart

Daphne was making her way to Professor Lockhart's office one night, very eager to learn what he had to teach her. She had stopped at the end of a hallway to masturbate, like Lockhart wanted her too. She sat pushed all the way into the corner, her legs open so that each leg touched a different wall, panties at her ankles and three fingers knuckle-deep inside her. She bit her bottom lip to avoid being caught by anyone walking by. She was about three-quarters of the way to completion, her eyes closed, her lips parted, and her head leaned against the wall. She was too wrapped up in herself to notice that Filch had found her in her hiding spot and was now staring at the wetness between her legs. He felt his pants get tighter at the sight. He snapped out of it and cleared his throat. She didn't stop. He then kicked her foot. Her eyes shot open and she stared right at him, not stopping her hand.

"Hello Mr. Filch. I'm sorry, I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment." She smiled with pure lust in her eyes.

"I can see that Miss Blake." So he knew her name. She smiled wider and removed her hand.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Her question threw him off guard. "I'll let you fuck me as hard as you want and however you want if you don't report me." She used two fingers to spread her pussy more so he had a better view. She saw him lick his lips and shift his legs in an attempt to quell his arousal.

"Please? You know you want to." Daphne whispered. She began to finger herself slowly, keeping Filch's gaze the whole time.

"Stand up." He said breathlessly. She swiftly obeyed. He undid his pants and dropped them, freeing his arousal. "I want to take you against the wall. And I want you to lick my chest and nipples while I do." He unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest.

She nodded eagerly. He lifted her by her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles behind his back. He pressed her harshly against the wall and entered her. He began to madly thrust into her. She took a couple of seconds to collect herself before she began to lick and nip at his chest and nipples. He moaned as she worked and thrusted even faster. It was only a minute or two before Daphne came hard around his cock. Her walls milking him had Filch cumming just a couple of seconds after her. He released her and she stumbled onto the ground. He rebuttoned his shirt and fixed his pants, staring down at her.

"Hurry to where you have to go." He said breathlessly.

Daphne nodded, fixing her skirt, pulling her panties up her legs, and running to Lockhart's room.

* * *

"You're late." Lockhart said, watching her come in.

"I got stopped by Filch and had to fuck him so he would let me go." She explained. "What are we doing today?"

He removed something plastic from behind his back. Daphne tilted her head in confusion.

"What's that?" She asked.

"A dildo. It will be your new best friend. And you'll take it back with you to use when I'm not around." He explained. "Now hop up on a desk and spread them."

Daphne complied eagerly. She waited for him to do whatever it was you did with a dildo. Her innocence peaked through at times when Lockhart showed her new sexual things. He stood between her legs and pushed in the dildo slowly. She gasped in pleasure as he slid it in as far as it would go. He then pulled it almost all the way out and back in. He picked up the pace and Daphne braced her arms on his shoulders.

"Faster! Harder! Let me have it all!" Daphne yelled at him. He continued to pleasure her with the plastic until his erection grew too big to ignore any longer. Then he removed the dildo and dropped it to the floor before releasing his cock and shoving himself inside her. He held her hips and thrusted as far in as he could.

"God. Why are you so fucking tight? I could fuck you until Dumbledore died." He hissed into her ear.

Daphne came soon from earlier's actions, but Lockhart kept going until her second orgasm began to build. Then he came and removed himself, leaning against another desk. Daphne still needed to orgasm, though, and began finger-fucking herself, but Lockhart stopped her.

"Use the dildo." He said, picking up and handing the piece of plastic over to her.

She happily used it, loving the way it filled her better than her fingers could. Soon she was cumming. Exhausted, she removed the dildo and placed it on the desk she was sitting on.

"I like it." She lustily told Lockhart. He smirked at her.

"I can tell." He licked his lips. "That's it for today. Take that with you and use it as often as possible. And tomorrow, at breakfast, I want you to finger-fuck yourself under the table. And stare right at me as you pleasure yourself. Let no one see you do this. Just me." He instructed her.

She nodded happily, grabbed the dildo, and left the room.


	3. Lockhart and Draco Watch

Daphne took a deep breath as she sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast. She had never done something so outlandish before. None of the second years around her noticed her anxiety. She looked up at the professors' table. Lockhart was staring right at her, his eyes urging her to start. She took another deep breath and moved her right hand under the table, looking around her to make sure no one noticed what she was doing. She moved her panties aside and placed two fingertips inside her pussy. She looked up at Professor Lockhart as she moved them farther inside until they were to her knuckles. She began pulling her fingers in and out of her pussy. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning at the sensation she was giving herself. Her and the professor locked eyes as she pleasured herself. She noticed his erection before he moved his legs to hide it from the rest of the students.

Daphne quickly looked around at the students sitting around her, but none of them saw her masturbating. She started to spread her legs farther apart to get her fingers even further into her. Each leg hit a person next to her. Neither of them looked at her, so she got a bit more gutsy. She picked up her spoon and brought it under the table, then she put her right leg up on the bench across from her. She replaced her fingers with the handle of the spoon and began to use that to masturbate instead. She looked back at Lockhart and saw him squirm with arousal at the scene she was giving him. She then came around the spoon and had to bite her lip to prevent any sound to come out. She removed the spoon and fixed her legs and panties. She then brought the handle of the spoon up to her lips and sucked her juices right off of it, the whole time staring at Professor Lockhart. He bit his lip and stared into her eyes lustfully, promising her sexual things later.

Daphne broke his gaze and put her spoon back. She started to eat her breakfast as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched as Daphne Blake pleasured herself under the table. He couldn't believe she thought she was being discreet, though he seemed to be the only person who saw her. He followed her gaze up to Professor Lockhart and understood she was showing off for him. Draco then swore in his mind that he would have her at some point in his life.

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart barely made it through the day thinking about the way Daphne pleasured herself at breakfast. He had ended up needing to jerk off in his office before classes began. Who knew that girl could be so seductive? He smirked to himself when she walked into the classroom for DADA. He wished the class would end so he could have her before the next one started.

It did end soon, but Lockhart put his hand on Daphne's shoulder before she could leave. The rest of the class left and soon they were alone. Lockhart grabbed her books and threw them onto a desk, then leaned her over another desk and undid his trousers. He pulled her panties down just enough so he could stick his full-on erection in. He then began to fuck her mercilessly. She yelped in surprise and pleasure. He used his left hand to cover her mouth so no one would hear her and used his other hand to smack her ass at intervals. Daphne began to suck on his fingers, and he moaned at the sensation. He orgasmed into her accepting pussy, then swiftly pulled out. He fixed his trousers and pushed her books back into her hands.

"Now go to class, you little whore." He spat at her.

Daphne pulled her panties back up and quickly left the classroom, heading to Potions. She made it just in time, and sat down in her seat. She was still dripping wet and needed to cum, so she began to masturbate while Professor Snape went on about some herb. She thought about things Professor Lockhart would do to her during their sessions. She imagined it was his cock thrusting into her tight, wet pussy as he shouted dirty comments in her ear. She shoved another finger into her pussy to stretch herself out more. Soon she was cumming onto her fingers and sucked them clean. Little did she know that Draco Malfoy was watching her and doing something similar to what she was doing.


	4. Lockhart

Professor Lockhart lustily sucked on Daphne's neck, inching his way down her throat. He made it to her shirt and quickly unbuttoned it all the way down. He threw it off and squeezed her breasts in his hands. His smirk turned into a frown.

"Are you stuffing?" He asked, reaching into her bra and pulling out tissues from each cup. Disgusted, he threw them to the floor and slapped her. "Never stuff! Your breasts are the perfect size."

"They look like mosquito bites." Daphne weakly argued.

"Maybe I like mosquito bite tits." He scowled. "You're going to pay for this."

He undid his pants and they fell to the ground, his hard cock almost poking Daphne in the stomach.

"Suck me off, you little whore." He growled. He hadn't taught her how to properly do this yet, but she would have to learn quick.

Daphne got on her knees, on the verge of tears, and put her mouth on his cock. Lockhart threw his head back in pleasure and moaned.

"No teeth. Take all of me in." He instructed, a hand in her hair.

Daphne slowly began to inch down his cock, but she was too slow and Professor Lockhart got impatient and shoved her the rest of the way in. She began to cough and choke, but he wouldn't let her move back. She gave up and began to slide her tongue over his cock.

"That's right. Now play with my balls with your other hand. Squeeze them lightly and roll them." Lockhart further instructed.

Daphne reached up and did as he asked. He began moaning constantly and soon was thrusting into her mouth. Daphne began to choke again, but he didn't care. He wanted release. Daphne could feel his arousal seeping out of him and it got her wet. She discreetly moved her free hand in between her thighs and began fingering herself. She was almost to completion when Lockhart noticed and yanked her head off his cock.

"Did I say you could pleasure yourself?" He asked her.

She shook her head, cheeks flushed and ashamed that he had caught her.

"Correct. And you won't cum. Take those fingers out. I have a better place for them." She did as he instructed. "Stick them up my ass."

Daphne looked at him confused.

"Did you hear me? If you want to cum tonight, stick those slippery fingers up my asshole."

Daphne obliged and Lockhart moaned.

"All the way in. Pretend it's your little pussy and finger me." He breathed.

Daphne complied and Lockhart grabbed her head and pushed her back onto his cock.

"Do it all. Suck my cock, touch my balls, and finger my ass. Do this and you will be happily rewarded." Lockhart breathed.

Daphne did and soon he came into her unready mouth. She tried to pull her head off to spit it out, but he wouldn't let her and she was left to swallow it all. He pulled her head off of him and swatted her hands away.

"That was amazing. Your inexperienced motions drove me over the edge. Now stand up and bend over that desk." Lockhart commanded.

Daphne loved it when he ordered her around, it made her wetter. She hurriedly did it and even flipped her skirt up so he had better access. Lockhart slipped his hand over her pussy and ass through her underwear, creating friction where she wanted it. She moaned and pushed her hips down onto his fingers. He yanked her panties down, exposing her dripping wet pussy to the cold air. She hissed in arousal.

"So fucking wet. So fucking wet for me. God, you make me hard again." He whispered.

He stuck his fingers up her pussy and slid them slowly in and out.

"Oh! Professor! Please! Find me release! I want to cum by your hands!" She yelled.

She began thrusting her hips into his fingers. Once his fingers were thickly coated with her juices, he pulled them out. She groaned at the loss of contact. Lockhart instead inserted those fingers into her asshole. Wetting her walls with her own juices.

"Fuck!" She screamed. It felt so much better than she thought it would.

"Your asshole is so much tighter than your pussy. I'll need to stretch it out quite a bit before I can ram my cock into you." He informed her.

He slid his fingers in and out, coating every inch inside of her with her wetness. He pulled them out and used the remaining juices to coat her outer rim. She shivered in anticipation. He put his fingers back inside her and began scissoring her. She thrusted back and moaned when his fingers went further inside of her. Lockhart shuddered at the sight before him and removed his fingers, quickly replacing them with his again-erect cock. He hissed in slight pain as he realized she was nowhere near slick enough. She screeched when he rammed himself into her. It torn her insides to the point of white hot pain.

Yet Lockhart was too aroused at the moment to care about technicalities. He quickly pulled out, said a lubricant spell, and thrusted back in. Much better. She was so much tighter here and her muscles squeezed him almost to the point of instant release.

"You're going to take this like the little slut you are." He hissed into her ear as he began fucking her.

"Yes, Professor." She said in between moans. Her hands tried to grip at the surface of the desk.

Lockhart thrusted so fast and hard into her, that Daphne knew she would have bruises on her hips tomorrow from being rammed into the desk so many times.

"When you go to masturbate tonight, you can stick your dildo into your ass too. Stretch it out so you don't bleed as much." Lockhart told her.

She was, in fact, bleeding. She had never had anal before, and it was tearing her insides. She barely noticed, though, through the pleasure it gave her. She unconsciously squeezed onto his cock and it threw him right over the end. He filled her quickly and fell on top of her, exhausted.

"Fuck, you're tight. I thought nothing was tighter than that little pussy of yours, but I was wrong." He breathed into her ear. "But we aren't done yet."

He removed himself from her and stood her up and turned her around.

"I believe those breasts of yours were a problem." He said, unhooking her bra. "From now on, wear front-clasp bras . . . and no more underwear. It's coming off anyway."

She nodded eagerly, and awaited his next move. He smiled at her reaction and squeezed each nipple. She yelped. He squeezed and pinched them red and raw, then slapped each breast.

"Look how swollen they are." He admired his work.

He leaned down and his mouth latched onto her left nipple. He tongued and toyed with it. Daphne ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his mouth further into her skin. Lockhart sneaked his hand up her thighs and into her wet pussy. He slipped one finger in and began fingering her. Daphne began fidgeting with pleasure. She threw her head back and moaned. Lockhart added two more fingers and twisted and bent them inside of her. She gasped and he switched to her right nipple.

"Professor. Never stop. Never stop making me feel so good." Daphne pleaded.

"That's right. Beg like the common whore you are. You'll be fucking every guy in Hogwarts by the time you're in fifth year." Lockhart said.

"I don't care. As long as you don't stop fucking me like this." Daphne said in breathy moans.

Lockhart pushed his fingers into her one more time, and she came into his hand. Spent, she leaned against him. He stood up, keeping her upright, and slapped her.

"Stay awake. You need to walk back to your dormitories." He told her.

She nodded and left the room to get some rest. Lockhart picked up her discarded panties and sniffed them. Oh, he was keeping these.


	5. Enter Remus Lupin

Daphne pouted as she eyed the new DADA teacher, Remus Lupin. She missed Lockhart, but he didn't have any memories of his life at all, and couldn't come back. The two of them had done so many things . . .

Daphne let her eyes wander down Lupin's body. She supposed she would fuck him. He could be her replacement. He wouldn't be anywhere as good as Lockhart, but he would have to do. She sighed as she began to think of ways to get him to fuck her. He seemed like the type to put up a fight.

* * *

Daphne entered Lupin's office, not even bothering to knock. He looked up from papers on his desk.

"Can I help you?" He asked. So innocent.

"My name's Daphne Blake and I'm a little slut." Daphne introduced.

She began to unbutton her shirt, staring him right in the face. She got to the bottom and opened her shirt to expose her bra. She had grown a whole size over the summer, and was quite proud. Lockhart would have bent her over for such an accomplishment. Lupin simply stared at her, mouth open.

"I think you've gotten the wrong impression." He stuttered.

"No, I haven't. You see, the teacher before you would fuck my little brains out, but he's gone now. I guess you'll have to take his place." Daphne explained.

She walked up to the corner of his desk. It protruded in a way that it gave her ideas. She pressed her clit against the edge and reveled in the sensation it provided. She slowly moved her hips against the desk, creating more friction against her aching clit. She felt herself get wetter. Lupin sat transfixed at her actions. Daphne put her hands on the desk to stable herself and began furiously humping the desk. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge. A wave of pleasure passed over her each time her clit pushed into the desk. She moaned loudly. It was soon too much for her and she came. She shouted in pleasure.

Lupin stared at the satisfied girl in front of him. He willed his erection to go down. She was 13! He should not want to screw her brains out.

Daphne panted, still leaning against the desk. She pulled her soaking panties down and stepped out of them. She picked them up and tossed them on the desk. Lupin froze. He felt his erection grow just a bit bigger.

"A present. For you." She said in between pants. "Feel free to jerk off to it. I'll be back tomorrow, and tomorrow I want penetration."

She turned and left his office, satisfied that he would do what she wanted tomorrow. Lupin only moved when he was certain she was gone. He picked up her panties with one hand and unzipped his pants with the other. He inhaled her scent at the same time he grabbed his cock. He began to stroke himself, thinking of her wet pussy around him. He imagined her making the same sounds she had made today. He was going to make her scream so loud and cum so hard. He squeezed his cock and hissed. He began jerking off faster, licking her wetness on her panties. He felt so dirty, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"Oh, Daphne. Fuck yes. So tight. So wet. Little cunt." He breathed. He imagined her bent over, him spanking her naked ass. Her skirt pulled up. His nails digging into her hips.

He yelled and came all over himself. He looked down at the mess he had made and the panties in his hand. He hurriedly put the panties in one of his drawers and said a cleaning spell. In an instant, he was clean, the evidence of his act gone. He stared at his limp cock for a second before putting it back in his pants. He was definitely going to live out that fantasy tomorrow.


	6. Filch in a Broom Closet

Daphne walked briskly down the hallways late at night, her lust recently satisfied. She turned a corner and saw Mr. Filch staring at her from the other end of the hallway. He gave her a look that she recognized and she knew he wasn't going to let her leave without a fuck. She walked over to a wall and put her hands on it, her legs spread. Filch walked over to her and lifted her skirt.

"No underwear tonight, Miss Blake?" He stated, fingering her pussy.

"Not ever, Mr. Filch." She moaned.

He removed his fingers and unzipped his pants. He thrusted into her in one fluid motion.

"Fuck yes." He hissed in her ear. His hands were on her hips. "You little slut. Fucking a dirty man like me so you won't get detention. I wish all students were like you."

Daphne moaned in response. He thrusted into her at a steady pace.

"What's this make it? The twelfth time? Just this year?" He teased. "I think you need a bit more of a lesson."

He pulled out of her and grabbed her arm, dragging her to a nearby closet. He opened it and pushed her inside, closing the door behind the both of them. He pulled on a light bulb chain and a single bulb lit up the tiny room.

"This is what's going to happen. You're going to use that broom," He pointed to a long wooden broom in the corner. "And you're going to fuck yourself with it. I'm going to watch and jerk off to the lovely show you'll be giving me. Understood?"

Daphne nodded, grabbing the broom. She positioned the handle between her thighs and pushed it upwards. She hissed at the friction and began fucking herself with it faster, looking straight into Filch's eyes. He stroked himself at the same speed she thrusted the broom into herself. After a minute or two, he spoke up.

"Give me a better view. I can't see that pussy." He instructed.

Daphne sat down and spread her legs before fucking herself with the broom again. Filch was given a full view.

"Oh yes. Fuck yes. Shove that handle into your pussy. Squeeze your tight muscles over that wood. Pleasure yourself and scream my name when you cum. You know you love this. You love this as much as I do." He talked dirty to her while he jerked off at the sight.

Daphne moaned as she got closer. Filch couldn't take it anymore and came all over Daphne, his white cum showering her. Daphne came soon after, squeezing the handle with his insides. She removed the broom, now covered it her juices, and threw it back in the corner. She stood up, his cum still all over her, and kissed him hard.

"You know how to get a girl to orgasm, Filch." She whispered into his lips.

She left the closet and headed back to her dormitories.


	7. Malfoy in the Common Room

Daphne walked into the common room late at night, just getting back from Lupin. She expected no one to be up, and was surprised to find someone masturbating on the couch. She quickly recognized the person as Draco Malfoy from his very blonde hair, and decided to have a bit of fun. She walked over to where he was sitting and didn't give him time to react before she sheathed herself on his cock. She straddled him and began to ride him. He barely had time to realize what was going on. He only knew that the same person he had just been thinking about was fucking him. He couldn't wait to tell everyone that he had sex with Daphne Blake.

Daphne began kissing him and rubbing her hands over his chest as she rode him.

"What are you doing up this late in the common room? I thought everyone would be asleep." She planted a kiss on his neck.

Draco didn't answer. He grabbed her sides and drew her closer. He thrusted his hips into her.

"Oh? Not much for talking?" Daphne questioned. "Fine then."

Daphne began riding him faster, holding onto his shoulders to stable herself. She moaned and kissed Draco hard on the mouth. He eagerly returned the kiss. They started thrusting madly against each other, both horny teens. Draco grabbed her breasts and squeezed and she moaned into his mouth. He didn't even get to unhook her bra before they both orgasmed.

Daphne spent a few seconds catching her breath before she stood up and smoothed her skirt.

"Thank you so much for the fun, Draco. I hope we can do this again." She said, walking up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Draco leaned back against the couch and caught his breath. He couldn't believe that just happened. He had been obsessed with her since he saw her masturbating at breakfast, and he had just had sex with her. She had actually taken his virginity. And he had loved every second of it.


	8. Bathroom Stall

Daphne locked the bathroom stall behind her and sat on the toilet seat, her panties at her ankles. She took the cucumber she had stolen from the kitchens and shoved it into her pussy. It was pretty big, and she felt it stretch her. She moaned at the feeling. She pushed it almost all the way in before she pulled it out again, repeating the motions. She was wet already from the thought of doing this, so the cucumber slid easily in and out. She began moaning loudly as she sped up, the cucumber seemed to hit all the right spots. She felt her climax building. She went even faster. She was getting closer and closer, it building up in the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly she heard the bathroom door open and someone walk in. Daphne didn't slow down, but bit her lip from making any sounds. The thought of getting caught made her more aroused. She spread her knees from each other to get the cucumber further inside. She heard the person who had walked in get into a stall and lock the door. She had a sudden desire to be risky. She wanted this girl to know she was masturbating with a cucumber in the girls' bathroom. She let go of her lip and released a loud moan.

"Oh! Oh! Don't stop! Oh! Professor! Oh! Professor Lupin! Harder! Your cock! It's so big! And hard! Faster! Faster! Make me cum like the whore I am!" She yelled into the bathroom. She didn't hear anything coming from the other girl, but knew she had heard. She smiled.

Then she felt her orgasm, her inner muscles squeezed the cucumber hard.

"Ahhh!" She let out a moan. She panted from the force of her orgasm and pulled out the cucumber.

She threw it onto the floor, out of the stall. It was covered with her juices. She pulled up her panties and opened the stall door. She calmly walked out of the bathroom and back to class.


	9. Draco at Dinner

Daphne sat down at the Slytherin table for dinner, everyone chatting around her. Draco Malfoy sat down next to her. He causally slipped his hand up her skirt and into her panties. He stuck two fingers into her pussy and began to pleasure her. Daphne acted as if nothing was happening, but spread her legs apart so he could have better access. They both ate dinner, Draco with one hand, and no one suspected a thing. Halfway through dinner, she felt her orgasm course through her and she grabbed onto the edge of the table as she rode it out. Draco removed his fingers and licked them clean.

"That was amazing. I hope you'll know you're getting something in return for that." Daphne whispered into his ear. Draco smiled and continued his dinner.

* * *

All of the students were walking back to their common rooms and Daphne quickly pulled Draco into an empty corridor in the dungeons. She didn't check to see if anyone was looking before she got on her knees and unzipped his pants. She pulled out his cock and began to slid her hand back and forth over it. She licked the tip and he moaned. He quickly got hard in her hand and she replaced her hand with her mouth. He moaned again and placed his hand on her head, pushing her as far onto him as she could go. Daphne had a lot of practice over the years and had no trouble fitting him all in her mouth without gagging. She sucked him off slowly and he began thrusting into her mouth, wanting to go faster. She smiled, but didn't go faster. Draco grabbed her head firmly with both hands and began thrusting furiously into her mouth. Daphne held into his hips to prevent him from going too far in and choking her. Draco felt himself about to cum and yanked Daphne's mouth off of him. He jerked himself off the rest of the way and watched his cum splatter her in the face. She licked as much cum as she could with her tongue and looked up at him seductively.

"Did you like that, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

"Yes I did. You should suck me off more often." He told her.

"Only if you finger me first." She cheekily replied. She stood up and walked out of the corridor, his cum proudly on her face.

"You're a little slut and you're proud of it." He said to her back, before fixing his pants.


	10. Lupin and Blaise

Daphne stood in Lupin's office, facing Lupin as he casually sat at his desk. Her skirt was hiked up to show glimpses of her underwear and her shirt was undone by a few buttons. Lupin had his pants down by his ankles and his cock in his hand.

"Professor, I need to pass this class." Daphne said innocently. They were role playing now, it was Lupin's idea. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Lupin asked. He paused, smirking. "Do a little strip tease for me."

Daphne smirked and quickly removed her shoes and socks, to get them out of the way. Then she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. When she popped the last button, she flung her shirt across the room. Lupin stroked his cock a few times. Then she removed her bra and began pulling and pinching her nipples, teasing them until they were hard. She moaned and gasped as she pleasured herself. Once her nipples were hard as rocks, she dropped her panties to the floor. Stepping out of them, she walked over to Lupin's desk and put one foot onto it, giving him full view of her pussy. She placed one hand on the desk to balance herself as she began to finger herself. Lupin stroked his cock faster at the show before him. Daphne moaned and thrusted her hips into her hand, going faster and faster. Her breasts bounced as she moved and Lupin licked his lips.

"Get the fuck over here." He said huskily.

Daphne removed herself from inside herself and off his desk and walked over to where he sat. He was still jerking off furiously.

"Get you little pussy on my cock." He commanded.

She willingly obeyed and straddled his hips. He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her harshly. She gasped as he didn't let her get accustomed to his size and kept fucking her. He licked and sucked her nipples as he climbed closer to his orgasm. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his face closer to her chest. He came a few seconds later and pumped into her a few more times before he stopped. Daphne had yet to orgasm and pushed him playfully.

"Come on. I need to cum." She told him.

"I'm sorry. I guess you'll have to find your own release, perhaps at the hands of yourself?" He didn't sound sorry at all. "Maybe if you give me a good show, I'll even help you cum." He licked his lips and gave her a seductive glance.

"I did give you a good show, bastard!" Daphne yelled at him, shoving him hard.

Lupin grabbed Daphne by her forearms and shoved her to the floor. She yelped in surprise and fell flat on her back.

"I suggest you leave now, Miss Blake, before something bad happens to you for disrespecting your professor." He spat at her.

Daphne stood up from the floor and hurriedly dressed herself and left his office. She practically ran back to the Slytherin common room, Draco would definitely fuck her raw. She ran up the stairs to the dormitories and opened the door to Draco's room. She couldn't quite remember if Draco's bed was the third from the left or the right, so she guessed and hoped for the best.

She pushed the curtains aside and slipped into the bed, closing the curtains after her. She began to kiss and rub her hands over the boy in the bed. He began to wake and moaned.

"Well, this is a nice way to wake up, isn't it?" Daphne recognized the voice as that of Blaise Zabini. She had chosen the wrong bed, but that didn't matter. She was horny and his cock was probably huge.

"Fuck me. Fuck me now." Daphne moaned into his ear. She removed her shirt and panties before reaching under the covers and yanking his pants and boxers down. He was half-hard. "C'mon now, you have to do better than that."

She began stroking him, getting faster and faster. He threw his head back and moaned. Once he was hard enough, she impaled herself on him. They both moaned. Daphne grabbed his shoulders for support and began aggressively riding him. She moved her hips back and forth, so fast and hard the bed began to shake. It began to hit the wall, banging loudly. Daphne didn't care and she knew Blaise would love the story to tell to the other boys.

"Uh! Blaise! Your cock is so big!" Daphne panted.

"Bloody hell!" Blaise yelled. He'd heard about Daphne from Draco, but couldn't believe how amazing she was in person.

Daphne tossed her head back and moaned loudly as she orgasmed, her pussy milking Blaise's cock. He came soon after her. The bed stopped rocking and their panting was the only thing heard in the room. Daphne leaned down and kissed Blaise quickly and deeply before grabbing her clothes and getting off the bed. She left the room and went to hers, ready for some sleep.


	11. Anal with Lupin

Daphne was on her knees under Lupin's desk, sucking off his cock. His hand was in her hair, encouraging her on. He moaned as she fondled his balls. Suddenly, the door opened and Lupin removed his hand from her head and straightened his posture. Harry Potter entered the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, Professor, but I wanted more help with fighting off Dementors." Harry said softly.

Daphne kept blowing Lupin, hidden from view. She decided to get a bit risky and twisted the skin over his balls. Lupin gasped, but struggled to hide it from Harry.

"Terribly sorry, Harry, but I have something else going on I must attend to tonight." Lupin said quickly.

Harry paused for a moment, unsure, before nodded and leaving the office. Lupin pushed himself away from his desk and yanked Daphne onto her feet.

"You're going to pay for that, you little whore." He hissed.

He spun her around and pushed her down onto the desk, her ass in the air. He pulled her panties down and thrusted into her ass. She yelped, not been taken anally since Lockhart. Lupin didn't care though and thrusted forcefully into her. He put his hands on the desk and gritted his teeth at the feeling. It was so tight, he was happy he decided to do this. It stung Daphne as he rammed into a place that had not been filled in a while.

"God, so tight. We might have to do this more often." Lupin breathed out.

He rammed in harder and Daphne squeaked in surprise. Her inner muscles tensed, giving Lupin a tighter experience. He bit his lower lip as he moved his hands to her hips to prevent her from moving much. Daphne dug her nails into the wood of the desk. The pain was starting to lessen a little bit. Soon she started to enjoy it, more and more as he continued to thrust into her. She began to gasp and moan. Her hips were getting bruised from being rammed into the desk so hard.

"Oh! Professor!" Daphne gasped.

He grunted, thrusting a few more times before he came. His seed spilled into her ass. He leaned onto her body, exhausted.

"Fuck that was good. We'll have to make this a weekly thing." Lupin said, pulling out of her.

"Professor." Daphne breathed into the desk. "Please. I want to cum."

"Give me a moment. You tire me out." Lupin said, trying to get his breath back.

After a few seconds, he thrusted three fingers into Daphne's pussy. She squeaked from the unexpected contact. He began fingering her fiercely, keeping the other hand on her back to prevent her from moving much.

"Tell me how much you want it." He said into her ear. He scissored his fingers inside her.

She gasped.

"So much. Oh so much." She quickly replied.

"How much, though? Who would you fuck for this? What would you do? Would you walk naked in the Great Hall? Suck off every male in this school? How badly do you want to cum?" He hissed into her ear, angling his fingers differently. He began hitting her in places he hadn't been before.

"Yes! I'd do it all! Just let me cum! Let me cum so hard, Professor!" Daphne pleaded.

"Oh I will. You'll cum so hard, you won't be able to move for a few minutes. You'll walk funny tomorrow." Lupin teased.

"Yes! Yes!" Daphne screamed, cumming hard onto his hand.

He pulled his hand out and licked her juices off.

"You're so fucking hot. I hope I get to fuck you forever." He said.

Daphne slowly got to her feet, almost falling over. She fixed her clothes and left his office, satisfied.


	12. Here Comes Moody

Daphne knocked on the door to the DADA classroom. It was her fourth year now and sadly Lupin had left. She had grown to a C cup now and was quite proud. Now she had Mad Eye Moody to play with, and he seemed like the kind to like it rough. She smiled to herself, anticipating what was to come. She squeezed her legs together, already getting wet. The door opened and she was face-to-face with Professor Moody.

"I need you to fuck me." She stated simply.

She unbuttoned her shirt, showing him her bra and cleavage. He looked her once over and smirked.

"Quite a little slut, aren't we?" He commented.

"I've been fucked by my DADA professors for two years now. Will you continue the tradition?" She asked sexily.

He pulled her inside and closed the door. He threw her against a desk and tossed his cane across the floor. He unbuttoned his pants and pressed his cock against her stomach.

"Sit on the desk." He commanded. Daphne did as she was told quickly.

He tore her panties off of her and stuck his erection inside her. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, then he pushed her down onto her back. He began to thrust, his hands on either side of her body. Daphne's hair laid around her head and her breasts bounced with his thrusts. Moody stared at the bouncing twins.

"Remove that bra. I want to see them both." He ordered.

Daphne did and soon her breasts were bouncing freely around. Moody grabbed one and squeezed. Daphne moaned.

"Fuck yes. I love this school." He said, continuing to thrust into her.

He tweaked her nipple until it was hard, but he didn't stop. His actions began to hurt her.

"Ouch! Stop that!" She pushed his hand away from her breast, but he moved it back.

"You want me to fuck you, you gotta learn to love the pain." He told her.

He twisted her nipple harshly and she screamed. The added feeling of pain pushed her into orgasm and she came hard around him.

"See?" He said, cumming soon after. "You love it."

He pulled out of her and fixed his pants. Daphne sat up on the desk.

"Do I pay you now?" Moody asked. Daphne laughed.

"If you want to, but you'll be broke with all the times I'll be here." She told him.

He nodded in response, looking her over.

"Come back tomorrow, I'll teach you some stuff." He said.

Daphne nodded, gathered her clothes, and left.


	13. Draco and the Shower

**You can all thank Cate98 for this chapter. She was the one who really pushed me to finish it.**

**I don't think I've told you guys this (and it seems a bit redundant to tell you on the 13th chapter), but Daphne is a pureblood Slytherin, who looks like Bellatrix Lestrange as a teen. So dark hair and a pretty face.**

Draco thrusted hard into Daphne. They were missing lunch to have sex in his bed. Draco laid on top of her, their naked bodies arching into each other. Daphne ran her nails across his back as the bed repeatedly hit the wall. Her right leg was slung over his waist.

"Dracooo." Daphne moaned, her nails scratching his back further.

He hissed at the pain, which only turned him on more. He grabbed her leg and pulled her body closer to his. He continued to pound into her, he was so close to completion. Just a few more thrusts and he was there. He clenched the bed frame just as he came, and collapsed onto her. He had completely forgotten about Daphne's own completion, too absorbed in finding his own. Seeing that he wasn't going to help her finish, Daphne pushed him off of her and began grabbing her clothes. She would bring herself to orgasm.

"I like your cock, but you need to work on your stamina." Daphne berated him. He seemed too tired to acknowledge her statement or too tired to answer.

She rolled her eyes and ran out of his room, down the stairs, up the stairs for the girls', and into her room. It was completely empty, as was expected. She threw her clothes onto her bed and walked into the bathroom. She rubbed her clit as she walked to keep herself aroused. She turned on the shower, a finger or two rubbing her outer lips. She moaned softly as she impatiently waited for the water to get warmer. She couldn't take it anymore and stepped in. It was still slightly cold, and it made her nipples hard. She hissed at the temperature and began to tweak her nipples.

Her fingers plunged into her wetness and she began to think of Lockhart. He had been the one to teach her everything, so she usually turned to him for masturbation fantasies. She had three fingers inside of her, which she was pretending was his cock, while her other hand was toying with her nipples.

"Ohhhh." She moaned. "Lockhart."

Why did he have to lose his memory? Why couldn't he stay and continue fucking her?

The water of the shower helped her fingers slide in and out easier. She felt so close now. She imagined him pounding vigorously into her, his stamina overwhelming. His body against hers, touching it and making her scream with her orgasm. His hot seed shooting into her, or onto her stomach, or even dragging her head down to take a headshot. These images soon brought her to orgasm and she yelled. It was so powerful she fell to her knees and crumpled into a ball, the water still falling around her. She laid there for a few seconds before she slowly took her fingers out and turned the tap off. She gripped the edge of the tub and pulled herself up. Her legs were like jelly, but she had to get out and dry before her roommates found her. They'd throw her out if they ever found out about the things she did in their room.

She got dry and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. She had just finished putting on her shoes, when a few of them walked in. She smiled to herself and left for Potions.


	14. Moody Teaches Spells

**Please don't laugh at the spells that Moody says. I didn't want to think too hard on it and this is what happened.**

Daphne practically ran to Moody's classroom. She couldn't wait to see what spells he would teach her. Ones that gave her constant orgasms? Or that made her vag tighter? Or that made him huge down there? She felt herself getting wetter at the thought of what awaited her as she knocked on his door. She pressed her thighs together as she waited for a response. She hadn't even worn panties in anticipation.

Moody opened the door and she ran inside. He closed it behind her and turned to her.

"Sit on the desk." He gestured with his cane. She sat obediently. "Good."

He walked in front of her and tossed his cane to the floor. In the next moment, he grabbed her blouse and ripped it open, spilling buttons everywhere. He groped her breasts for a few seconds before removing both her blouse and her bra. She squirmed in excitement. His hands hovered over her breasts.

"This first spell will help with these twins." He lightly squeezed them. Daphne practically moaned. "_Titicus Growum_!"

Her C-cups turned into D's then DD's then borderline E's. Moody was going all out on that spell.

"So much better." He massaged them. Daphne moaned, thrusting her hips forward. Her juices were beginning to drip onto the desk. Moody pinched a nipple and she squeaked. "So eager. I'm just going to have to fuck you raw."

He lifted her right leg and pressed his crotch against her warmth. She moaned, rubbing herself harder against him. His erection was ready to burst out of his pants.

"Next." He panted. "Is that little cunt of yours. _Tighticus_!"

Daphne felt her vag get smaller, tighter. It was a virgin cunt. She knew his cock would feel amazing inside of her now.

"Now me." He said. He undid his pants and they fell to the floor. His erection sprung out at her. "_Bigus_!"

Daphne watched as his cock grew almost half a foot in front of her. She looked up at him, a bit concerned.

"You're going to rip me in half." She wanted the pleasure, but she didn't want to die.

"Don't worry. I have a spell that will keep your cunt tight, but it'll expand as my cock burrows inside you. It'll still feel as tight, but it'll stretch so it doesn't kill you." He explained. "_Tardisisus_!"

Her vag felt a bit tingly, but she couldn't think about it for long before he had thrust into her. He used the force of his thrust to push her onto her back, kneading her breasts in his hands. He began a hard pace.

"So . . ugh . . fucking . . ugh . . tight." He said between thrusts.

His cock felt amazing inside of her. It filled her completely, something she'd never felt before. He stroked her inside walls, groping her breasts at the same time. The pleasure he was giving her made her cum quickly. She clenched around him and he came immediately after. He fell into her cleavage, exhausted.

"Again." He panted. "_Erectius_!"

Moody got another erection then and he began thrusting again. His head was still in between her breasts and he began to suck and bite them. They both came again, and Moody used the erection spell again. This cycle continued until dawn was dangerous close. Then he pulled out and fixed his pants. Daphne laid exhausted on the desk. She doubted she could use her legs at this point. Her enormous breasts were still there and stuck out into the air so high Moody could hardly see her face.

Moody picked up his cane from the floor.

"You better get dressed and leave. I don't want to get fired for fucking you." He said.

She sat up and grabbed her breasts.

"What about these? I won't fit into any shirts!" She said.

"Fine. _Titicus Normalis_!" He said. Her breasts went back to a C. "Such a shame. I half-wanted you to keep them and watch at the boys mind-fucked you or actually fucked you in the halls. Or me fucking you in class and calling it a teaching demonstration. All the boys could join in."

At this point, Daphne had dressed.

"As much as that thought makes me wet, I'd rather not get caught. It'd be a shame to go sexless for even a day." She pouted.

She jutted her ass into the air and walked out of the classroom. Moody felt his cock stir in his pants and willed it down, promising he'd fuck her tomorrow.


	15. Cedric in the Prefects' Bathroom

Daphne was in the prefects' bathroom, sitting in the huge tub. She had gotten the password from a sixth year that she had fucked. She sat on an underwater ledge and casually masturbated. She had been washing herself, then gotten to her vagina and one too many rubs against her clit had her masturbating. She leaned against the edge of the tub, eyes closed and moaning softly. The bubbles tickled her breasts and covered her underwater actions.

"Fuck." She opened her eyes when she heard someone say this.

Cedric Diggory stood above her. He was still in his robes, but his erection was obvious. He stared down at her, evidently knowing what she was doing.

"Care to join me?" Daphne beckoned. She ran her thumb over her clit and moaned.

Cedric practically threw his clothes off of himself. Soon he was naked and in the water with her. She clung to his standing form and brushed their groins together. They both moaned. Cedric grabbed her hips and thrusted up. He was fully sheathed. Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer and pushed herself down on him in time with his thrusts. Their moans and sighs echoed throughout the bathroom. If anyone else came in, they would immediately know what they were doing. A few more minutes had them cumming. Daphne pushed herself away from him and left the bath. She walked over to her towel and clothes and began drying herself off. He watched her with rapt attention. She began to seductively dress until she was fully clothed.

"Well, thanks for the sex. I hope it happens again." She said, leaving the bathroom.

Cedric didn't take his eyes off of her until she was completely gone. Then he willed himself to have another erection so he could masturbate to the memory of the experience.


	16. Viktor Krum After Dinner

The Triwizard Tournament had Durmstrang sitting with the Slytherins in the Great Hall. Daphne had the pleasure this evening to be sitting next to none other than Viktor Krum. She watched him talk in his Bulgarian accent. Other girls were fawning over him. Daphne was as well, but she knew she'd actually get a chance with him. She was trying to figure out how big his cock was when she felt someone stroking her thighs. She turned and saw Blaise sitting next to her, smirking.

"Not tonight." She whispered. "I'm busy. Later."

He seemed disappointed, but still removed his hand. Daphne turned her attention back to Viktor. Playing Quidditch professionally must give him plenty of muscles. He should be so strong. Perhaps he'll have amazing stamina too. Daphne shifted in her seat, feeling herself getting wet with her thoughts. She was so going to fuck him tonight. She licked her lips the tiniest bit before bitting her bottom lip.

After dinner, she followed him as he walked with the other Durmstrang students back to their ship. She waited until attention had mostly shifted from him before she grabbed his forearm. He turned quickly, looking a bit confused. He saw Daphne and his look turned thoughtful.

"Hello." She said seductively. Her gaze flicked to his groin for a second. "I'm Daphne."

"Hello." He said, his voice heavy with his accent. He seemed slightly unsure.

Daphne kissed him deeply before pulling away slightly. She pressed her crotch against his.

"There's this alcove not too far from here. We can go to it." She began rubbing her hips against his. She felt him begin to harden.

He kissed her briefly. "Yes."

Daphne led the way, both of them barely breaking from each other. Once they were hidden from view, Daphne stuck her hand down his pants, searching for what she really wanted. She found it and wrapped her hand around it, beginning to pump him. He moaned and began kissing her neck, thrusting his hips into her hand. She didn't want him to have all of the fun, so she pulled away and dropped her panties to her ankles. She pulled her right foot out of her panties and yanked down his own pants and underwear. His erection stuck straight out in from of him. Viktor lifted her and pushed her against the wall, thrusting into her. Daphne gripped his upper arms, feeling the power under her hands. It turned her on more. They grunted and moaned as he filled her. She was pretty sure he began cursing in Bulgarian. Daphne felt her orgasm approached and threw her head back. It coursed through her powerfully, and her legs fell limp. Viktor continued on, almost unfazed by her tightening around him.

"Oh god!" A few minutes later she orgasmed again. Her head fell against his shoulder. His hands gripped her hips, keeping her in place.

"So very good." He hissed, still pounding into her. She knew she was going to have bruises on her hips and inner thighs tomorrow. She didn't care.

"Fuck. How long can you go?" She felt a third orgasm building.

"Long enough." He said back.

He finally came hard into her, with Daphne seconds away from her own orgasm. He stopped though. She thrusted her hips, trying to reach completion. He got the hint, pulled out of her, and knelt down in front of her. He began licking her cunt. She'd never had someone eat her out before, and was loving the experience. She came too soon for her own liking, Viktor holding her up as her legs turned to jelly. He licked her juices off of his chin before kissing her thighs as she regained her strength.

"You're very good." She panted.

"You're very good yourself." He replied. He stood up, letting go of Daphne once she could stand on her own.

"Do you want my panties as a token of your conquer?" She asked, lifting her left foot a bit, her panties dangling off of it.

He chuckled at her question, kissing her cheek and leaving. She stared at him, bewildered at his strange actions. She shrugged and put her panties back on, walking back to the Slytherin common room.


	17. Yule Ball with Blaise

It was the Yule Ball, and Daphne was watching the other students dance from her seat. Her date, Blaise, sat next to her. He was gently rubbing her thigh, trying to get her in the mood for sex. She already was in the mood, but enjoyed making him squirm. She looked around the room, at all of the men that she had fucked. Some of them glanced at her, smirks on their faces, their eyes on her chest. Blaise's hand cupped the mound between her thighs. He was getting antsy. Daphne decided to stop teasing him. She pulled him to his feet and led him out of the Great Hall. They found an empty classroom and Blaise lifted Daphne onto a desk. He spread her legs and lifted her dress. He dragged her panties to her ankles and began loosening his own pants.

"Draco's stuck fucking Pansy. But tonight I have the pleasure of fucking you." He bragged.

His erect cock soon came free from his pants.

"Just shut up and fuck me already!" Daphne said, pulling him closer by his dress robes.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. Daphne gasped as he grabbed her hips and began thrusting. Her nails dug into his shoulders. Blaise started to kiss the exposed skin near her breasts. He tore away the fabric to reveal them and began to lick and leave small bites. She moaned and pushed him closer to her. He detached from her and moaned as he orgasmed into her. He rubbed her clit and thrusted a few more times into her until she reached her own climax. They panted against one another as they came down from their highs. Blaise pulled out and fixed his pants.

"Do you want me to send the next bloke in?" He winked at her.

"Oh shut up! I'll find my own bloke, thank you very much!" She slapped him playfully.

"I'm just saying. We could get an assembly line going here. Charge and get rich quick." He teased.

"I'm not a prostitute!"

"No, just a slut."

"Oh shut up! Leave now before I decide to never give you some ever again!" She pointed to the door.

He smiled at her and chuckled at her reaction before leaving. Daphne sighed, hating his comments. She knew she was a slut, but it just felt so good. She looked at her panties, hanging off of her ankles, and decided to leave them here and look for some more fun, possibly on the dance floor. She knew how to do it so inconspicuously that the teachers would never notice. She smirked to herself and hopped off of the desk.

**If there are any people you want to see Daphne with, tell me and I'll make it happen (probably).**


	18. Sirius Black

Now it was fifth year and Daphne was bored with no male DADA teacher. There was only Umbridge and there was no way Daphne was going anywhere near her. So now she was quite bored and stuck roaming the halls at night, looking for some type of fun. She was happy though, she had grown to a D cup over the summer.

At the same time, Sirius Black had been wandering the halls of Hogwarts as well. He hate being trapped in his old childhood house. After he visited Harry, he decided to wander the halls. He had just turned a corner when he came face to face with Daphne Blake. He looked her up and down, while she did the same. He recognized her immediately from the stories Lupin would tell of his time at Hogwarts. A smirk grew on his face. This would be fun.

"You're Sirius Black." Daphne said. She returned his smirk. "Care to fuck?"

His eyes trailed down her body again. Big breasts with that tiny waist and her short skirt. He felt himself grow.

"Definitely." He replied.

He slammed her against the wall, sticking his hand up her skirt. He began rubbing her pussy until the wetness soaked through her panties. She moaned at the treatment and ran her fingers through his hair. His erection was hitting her thigh. He ripped her blouse open, buttons spilling everywhere, and began to kiss her breasts. He undid her bra and removed the shirt and bra. He licked her nipple and began sucking on it. She gasped and thrusted her hips into his. She began taking off his clothes, his jacket, his shirt. She got to the waistband of his pants when he pulled away. He looked at her, face and cheeks flushed, and removed his own pants and underwear. Daphne did the same and soon they were both naked. Sirius grabbed her thighs and lifted her up against the wall, thrusting into her quickly. She dragged her nails down her back, arching into him. He put another nipple into his mouth. They bucked against each other wildly. They were halfway there when Sirius took her off the wall and laid her on the floor, then he began thrusting into her again. The hallway was filled with their gasps and moans. Soon Sirius came, spilling his seed into her. Daphne came afterwards, her walls tightening around him. He collapsed on top of her, preventing her from moving.

"Okay, get off." Daphne said after a few seconds.

"I wish I could stay and fuck you every night." He confessed.

Daphne rolled her eyes. She'd been told that before.

"Whatever. Get off." She pushed him off of her and collected her clothes. "Tell Lupin I said hi, and that I grew another size."

She walked down the hallway, leaving Sirius naked on the floor.


	19. Draco and Hagrid

Daphne stood in Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid was her teacher and she had been watching him for a while. He was half-giant, so she knew his cock had to be huge. She had thought of a plan to get him to fuck her, and was now putting it into action. She wore an old A cup bra that covered only her nipples, her blouse, and had hiked her skirt up so that he could get an ample view of her underwear when she turned around. She knew he had noticed because he had stammered through most of class and even saw the beginning of an erection forming. Once his erection became too noticeable, he dismissed class and hurried inside of his hut. Daphne smiled to herself. No doubt he was going to masturbate to the image of her.

She turned and began to walk back into the castle along with the rest of her class. Draco walked beside her.

"I couldn't help but notice how delicious you look. Care to have a quick shag before the next class?" He didn't even bother to lower his voice.

"Depends. What were you thinking of?" Thoughts of Hagrid had turned her on.

"I was thinking finding a hidden corridor and having at it like rabbits." He offered.

She twirled a piece of her hair.

"Hmmmm. Alright." She pretended to ponder.

Once inside the castle, the two found an old hidden corridor and Draco pushed Daphne against the wall, massaging her tits. He groped and teased them, his erection brushing against her thighs.

"I'm wet already, just fuck me." She gasped.

Draco wasted no time in undoing his belt. His erection sprang out and, after moving Daphne's panties out of the way, he buried himself inside of her. Daphne dragged her nails down his back, her legs wrapped around him. He thrusted hard up into her. She moaned and gasped with the motions. Her breasts slipped out of her tiny bra and her hard nipples rubbed against Draco's chest.

"Fuck." She said. These sensations were driving her wild.

"Oh yeah. Like that little slut? Take it. Take it all in this dusty corridor. Take my cock." He said into her ear.

Soon he came into her, thrusting a few more times until she reached her own end. The two panted against the wall. Draco fixed his pants and left the corridor. Daphne fixed her panties and walked to her next class.

* * *

It was night now. Daphne was wearing only a blouse and skirt. No bra and no panties. Her skirt was hiked up so high she only had to lean down slightly for someone to get a full view. She was going to fuck Hagrid so hard. She'd been waiting for this shag ever since Lockhart had stuck his cock into her. It wasn't until Moody had taught her all those spells that she could actually go through with it. Now she was walking down to his hut. She thought of the things he could do to her that no other man could. She began to get wet.

She finally reached his hut and peeked through the window. He was sitting down on one of the chairs stroking his cock, his pants around his ankles.

"Dammit Daphne. Why did you have to wear such a tiny bra? And such a short skirt?" He stroked faster. "God the things I would do to that tiny cunt." He came, his semen covering his hand.

Daphne found her fingers in her pussy, pleasuring herself to the scene. She watched as he began cleaning up the mess he had made. She saw his cock and thought it must be at least 8 inches. Now was the time. She had to fuck him now.

She removed her fingers and licked them clean. Then she knocked on his door. She heard him scrambling around inside then open the door. His pants were loose around his waist and she could see he was still half-hard. He was shocked to see her there and took in her full appearance. He was now sporting a full erection.

"Fuck me. Fuck me now." Daphne said.

She threw herself against him and closed the door. She pushed him down on the chair he had been sitting in and removed his pants. His erection nearly touched her face from where she was leaning down. Oh, she was definitely going to enjoy this.

"Don't move. Let me get ready." She said.

She took out her wand and ripped open her blouse. Buttons flew everywhere. She said the breast enlarging spell and her breasts grew to almost E's. She pointed her wand up her skirt.

"Tardisisus!" His huge cock wouldn't rip her in half now.

Hagrid reached forward and ripped her skirt in half. Her pussy was dripping wet. Daphne tossed her wand across the room.

"Okay. Let's start this now." She said.

Hagrid slammed her down onto his cock. They both moaned in pleasure loudly. He felt amazing inside of her and vice versa.

"God. Such a cunt." He said.

He lifted his hips and she slammed hers down. Her tits began bouncing furiously in his face. He grabbed them and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. She ground her hips into his.

"Fuck!" She screamed and she came hard.

Hagrid came immediately after.

"Dammit! Not so soon!" He continued to rub the breasts in front of him.

"Erectius!" Daphne shouted and Hagrid grew hard inside her again.

"Fuck yes!" He thrusted into her again.

Daphne held on to his shoulders for stability. He put one of her nipples in his mouth and she moaned.

"Oh more. Please more." She said.

He tweaked and pulled the other nipple. She felt herself cum again. He continued to pound into her until he came again. Then his face fell into her breasts.

"Not so soon." She said. She used the erection spell and they were at it again.

They continued to fuck until the sun began to rise. Sweaty and exhausted, Hagrid lifted Daphne off of himself. Her legs felt like gelatin and she fell to the floor, naked. His semen dropped out of her cunt. He put his pants back on.

"You better leave before they see you. I don't want to lose my job." He said.

"I will once my legs start working again." She grinned up at him.

After a few minutes, she stood up. Her clothes were shredded, but she picked up her wand.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's okay. Keep them. Masturbate to my scent until I come back." She winked at him.

She opened the door and walked out, still completely naked. She shamelessly walked back into the castle and into her room. She crept into her bed. If her roommates were awake, they didn't say anything. They were used to Daphne showing up naked early in the morning.


	20. Threesome with Draco and Blaise

Daphne was excited. Draco and Blaise had managed to get their room all to themselves and the door had been locked. Now the three of them were all alone and she knew exactly what was going to happen. She'd already stripped off her blouse and skirt, leaving her in only her bra and panties. Blaise was shirtless and removing even more and Draco was just coming back from locking the door. He began to undress too.

"I've wanted to have a threesome since second year." Daphne twirled a piece of hair. "I'm happy it's finally happening."

Blaise had rapidly removed the rest of his clothing and practically jumped onto Daphne. He undid her bra and threw it onto the floor. His erection poked her thigh as he began suckling her nipple. Draco struggled to remove the rest of his clothes. His erection was clear through his boxers.

"Blaise." Daphne moaned as her nails ran down his back. Her hips thrusted up into him. Her panties dampened.

Draco was finally naked and he pushed Blaise off of Daphne. He yanked down her panties and inserted two fingers.

"Ahh!" She moaned.

Blaise quickly scrambled to rejoin the fun and his cock ended up in front of Daphne's mouth. She leaned up and placed her mouth over him. She gave Blaise a blowjob while Draco fingered her. She moaned as his fingers thrusted into her and Blaise felt it on his cock. He slowly began thrusting into her mouth. Draco used the thumb of the hand that was fingering Daphne to rub her clit. She moaned more, arching her back. Blaise thrusted his hips harder. He was just about to come undone in her mouth. Daphne pushed him out of her mouth before he could.

"Not yet. We're ending with both of your cocks inside me." She said.

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks. Blaise moved to sit against the headboard, his cock ready for Daphne. Draco grabbed his leg, pulling him down.

"I'm getting the front." He said.

"Fuck no! You've fucked her more times than me! I get the front this time!" Blaise yelled.

"Fuck no!" Draco reeled his fist back to punch Blaise.

"Stop!" Daphne held back both boys. She leaned close to Draco's ear. "My ass is tighter anyway."

She leaned back and winked at him. He smirked back. Blaise moved back to his position against the headboard. Daphne impaled herself on his erect cock. Her breasts rubbed against his chest. She leaned forward and Draco entered her from behind. Daphne moved her hips back and forward, enjoying the feeling of being filled by both boys. They all started to move as one. Blaise gripped her hips and Draco squeezed her breasts for a hold. They were all moans as the bed squeaked beneath them. Blaise was the first one to cum, having already been close to completion by Daphne's blowjob. Daphne thrusted her hips quick and harsh to finish herself off before his cock got too limp. Draco thrusted into her at the same pace.

"Fuck!" Daphne screamed as she came onto Blaise. Draco thrusted a few more times before he came as well.

The three sweaty and satisfied teens collapsed in a pile on top of each other. Blaise played idly with Daphne's breasts. Draco's breath tickled her neck.

"That was so good." Daphne breathed. Blaise tweaked her nipples. "Stop before I get wet again."

"You think we can't handle that?" Draco teased, his hand going in between her legs and touching her clit.

She gasped. Blaise was still inside her. She started thrusting her hips again.

"You guys are fucking teases!" She panted.

Blaise squeezed her nipples and she arched her back. Draco nibbled on her neck.

"Ah! Ah!" She moaned. Draco pinched her clit. "Fuck!"

She came again, squeezing around Blaise's limp cock. She fell, exhausted, onto Blaise. Draco detached himself from the group.

"I guess we better get dressed soon. Class is almost over." He said with a smirk. He started to dress.

"Yeah, I guess so." Blaise agreed. He carefully laid Daphne down onto the bed. He exited her and began to dress as well.

"You fuckers. I'm so fucking tired now." She panted, still coming down from her high.

"I guess you'll be late to class then." Blaise teased, patting her stomach.

"This was fun though." She smirked at the two of them. "This definitely has to happen again."

They smirked at her and at each other.

"Definitely." Blaise said.

"And next time I get the front!" Draco said.

"We'll see about that." Blaise replied.

The two boys were dressed now and walked out of the room.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!" She shouted after them. She heard their laughter from the stairs. She huffed and sat up.

She had recovered enough and was able to get dressed. She had just finished buttoning her blouse when Goyle walked in. He seemed a bit flustered at seeing her. She winked at him as she walked past, running her fingers down his chest to his pants. He blushed and she walked down the stairs to the common room.


	21. Harry Potter

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to their class through the corridors of the castle while Daphne was leaning against the wall, twirling her hair. As the trio passed her, she winked at the boys. Hermione gave a huff. It took her nudging the boys for them to stop staring at Daphne. Daphne smirked.

"Are you two serious? Falling for her trap?" Hermione hissed at the two of them once they were all out of earshot.

"What do you have against her, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't have anything against her! It's the rumors about her I have a problem with! I don't want either of you two going near her or else you're going to get roped into it too!"

"Alright, Hermione." They both groaned.

"Good." She said.

* * *

"I saw you looking at me." Daphne said as Harry approached. "Did you like what you saw?"

Daphne held her chest out slightly. Harry's eyes gravitated towards it.

"Yes."

"What did your friend say to you? Did she tell you to stay away?" She said. The first few buttons of her blouse were undone, showing a good amount of cleavage. Harry noticed.

"Yeah. Something like that." He was hardly paying attention.

Daphne took his hand and led him into an empty classroom. She hopped onto a desk and started undoing his pants. His cock sprung free. She wrapped her hand around it and began pumping it. Harry thrusted his hips into her hand. His erect cock started rubbing her wet panties with each thrust.

"Oh, Harry." She moaned.

Her hand squeezed around his cock. He placed his hands on the desk on either side of her. He thrusted harder. He was so close.

"Fuck!" He screamed, his cum spraying all over her panties and thighs. Exhausted, he buried his face in her neck.

"We're not done yet. Erectius." She said.

His cock sprung back to life. Daphne pulled her panties off. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her. They both moaned. Daphne gripped Harry's arms for support as he pounded into her.

"Oh, harder. Harder!" She yelled.

Harry grabbed her ass and thrusted even harder into her. They clung to each other, each trying to reach their end.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Harry said.

Daphne dug her nails into his shoulder blades. They thrusted into each other. Harry removed one of his hands from her ass and groped her breast. He unbuttoned more of her blouse and stuck his hand into her blouse and under her bra. He grabbed her naked breast. She gasped as he began fondling her.

"You are good. I bet you fuck all the girls." Daphne panted.

"Nope. First time." He admitted.

"Really?" She winked at him. "I bet you're enjoying it then."

"So much." He grunted. He felt his release coming and squeezed her breast as he emptied into her.

Daphne gasped as he squeezed. Her own release came and she squeezed around his cock. They fell onto one another, panting. Harry casually rubbed her nipple. After a few minutes, he removed himself from her. Her inner thighs were dripping with cum and her one breast was exposed. He zipped up his pants.

"That was the best fuck." He said.

"Well I'm happy you enjoyed it. Tell your friends." She winked at him.

Now a bit embarrassed, he blushed and left the classroom. Daphne fixed herself, using spells for the mess, and left.


	22. Ron Weasley

Ron was the last one in the locker room after Quidditch practice. He was having a hard time getting all of his Quidditch gear off. He tugged at the straps of his boots uselessly when someone walked in front of him, putting their hands over his own. He looked up and stared right into the face of Daphne. He blushed.

"Need help?" She purred seductively. She began undoing his straps. "I've had experience with removing Quidditch uniforms before."

She winked at him. He blushed even more.

"Umm I think I can handle it." He stammered.

Daphne had undone his boot by now and removed it.

"How about I remove something from you and you remove something from me?" She suggested.

Ron felt himself harden and shifted slightly.

"Umm."

"Okay." She said eagerly. She worked on his other boot. It was off in a snap. "Now me."

She held her chest out. Ron hesitantly reached forward and undid her blouse, tossing it to the floor. He stared at her breasts, still being held by her bra. Daphne took off his shoulder pads. Ron took off her bra, massaging her breasts. She moaned. She took off his shirt. He took off one shoe. She removed his pants, his bulge visible through his boxers. She rubbed him and he moaned. He removed her other shoe. She removed his boxers and his erection sprung free. She put him in her mouth, sucking him off.

"Fuck." He said, putting his hand on the back of her head. She moaned and ran her tongue down the length of him. He thrusted his hips into her. Daphne could feel herself getting wetter. His grip on her hair got tighter as he got closer to cumming. She removed him from her mouth.

"I believe I'm still not naked yet." She said.

Ron hurriedly removed her skirt and panties. He pushed her against the lockers and thrusted into her. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. The metal of the lockers was digging into her back. Ron thrusted into her and sucked her breasts, leaving hickeys. Daphne moaned. She ran her nails down his back. He grunted and thrusted harder.

"Oh yes! Harder! Please!" She said. He complied.

He came into her, panting hard. Daphne thrusted her hips into him until she reached her own release. They fell onto the floor, Daphne on top. They laid there and caught their breaths. Then Daphne got off of him and got dressed.

"Well that was fun. I guess we'll see more of each other later?" She winked at him and left.

Ron blushed and hurried to get his clothes on.


	23. Hagrid in the Forest

Late at night, Daphne walked out to Hagrid's hut. She knocked on the door and he answered, eager once he saw her.

"Meet me in the woods." She said and walked into the woods.

Hagrid followed her. They walked until they were in a clearing surrounded by woods with only the moon as light. Daphne turned to face him.

"I'm not wearing any panties." She smirked.

Hagrid was getting increasingly horny as they walked and now he could feel he had a full-on erection. He walked over to her and undid his pants. His erection hit her in the stomach. Daphne sunk to her knees and placed her mouth over his cock. He moaned as she licked and sucked. He barely fit halfway into her mouth and she used her hand to pump the rest of him. He panted as he felt himself get closer to his release.

"Fuck." He said as he went over the edge.

Daphne took her mouth off of him and he came all over her neck and breasts. She loved the feeling of his cum dripping between her breasts.

"Erectius!" Daphne cast.

Hagrid had another erection already, from the spell. He lifted Daphne and lowered her onto him. She quickly said the spell to expand her cunt to fit him before he entered her. They both moaned.

"Take me on the floor of this forest." She panted.

Hagrid lowered them onto the forest floor and began thrusting into her.

"Ah! Yes! Hagrid! Make me scream so this whole forest can hear!" Daphne yelled.

He pounded harder into her. Daphne moaned loudly. He ripped open her blouse, buttons flying everywhere. He torn her bra off and began sucking on her breasts.

"Make them bigger." He grunted.

"Titicus Growum!" She yelled into the night air. They grew to nearly E's. Hagrid grabbed them and squeezed.

"Fuck yes." He grunted.

He thrusted as hard as he could into her. Daphne began sliding on the forest floor from the force. She moaned.

"Fuck!" He yelled, emptying himself into her.

Daphne came after him. Hagrid panted and rolled off of her.

"You ruined my clothes again." Daphne pouted.

Hagrid laughed. "Maybe next time you'll just come naked."

"Maybe I will." Daphne said. She stood up and walked out of the forest, the top half of her exposed.


	24. Draco in the bathroom

Daphne sat on a toilet in the girls' bathroom, her panties at her ankles and Draco's head between her thighs. No one else was in the bathroom at the time. She moaned as he ate her out, doing wonderful things with his tongue. She had her hand on his head, encouraging him. She panted as she crept closer and closer to release. His fingers played with her clit.

"Draco! Oh fuck!" She yelled. She threw her head back. He was good at this.

"Back again, are we?" Daphne looked up to see Moaning Myrtle stared down at her disapprovingly.

"Shut the fuck up. At least I have a reason to be called 'Moaning'." Daphne snapped back. Moaning Myrtle huffed and disappeared into another toilet.

Draco thrusted his tongue one last time into Daphne and she came. She panted as she came down from her high. Draco stood up from his position on the floor and undid his belt. His erect cock was soon staring her in the face. Now it was his turn to get pleasured. Daphne got down on her knees and placed her mouth over top of him. She ran her tongue over his cock and her hand played with his balls. He moaned and placed one hand on the back of her hand, pushing her down further on him. She sucked eagerly.

Draco came after only a few minutes. He fixed his pants as Daphne pulled up her panties.

"That was wonderful. Let's do this again some time." Draco said.

"Let's not." Myrtle said from a nearby toilet.

"Oh shut up!" Draco yelled at her.

He and Daphne smirked at each other as they left the stall and bathroom.


	25. Neville on the train

It was sixth year now on the train to Hogwarts. Daphne had heard about Professor Slughorn and his Slug Club. She wanted to be in it, but he hadn't invited her. Fine then, she'll make him want her in it.

Spotting Neville Longbottom, she got an idea. She saw Slughorn down the carriage of the train. He was facing this way. Daphne stepped close to Neville and grabbed him.

"Hello Neville." She said sweetly.

"He-hello Daphne." He stammered.

She ran her hand down his arm.

"How was your summer?"

"F-fine, thank you." He watched her hand.

"Good." Her hand moved to cup his crotch. "Did you ENJOY it?"

He swallowed. "Umm . . ."

"Now don't be shy." She grabbed his hand and placed it up her skirt, grabbing her ass. "It's just a bit of fun."

She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Slughorn watching intently. She turned back to Neville.

"I'm so wet right now. Do you want to feel it?" She grabbed his other hand.

"No. I'm fine." Daphne rubbed his fingers against her panties anyway. She was dripping wet.

"I guess I'm just too much of a whore." She said. She saw Slughorn lick his lips. "Now let's go find a compartment."

She shoved Neville into an empty compartment and looked back at Slughorn. She licked her lips back at him and winked. She knew by the expression on his face that he was hard. She was so in. She turned her attention back to Neville. She shut the compartment door behind her and straddled him.

"Oh Neville. Is it your first time?"

"Y-y-y-yes." He stammered.

"Good."

Daphne rubbed his crotch with her hand, feeling his cock.

"Not even hard yet, we'll have to fix that." She teased.

Daphne took off her blouse and bra, tossing them aside. She grabbed Neville's hands and placed them overtop of her breasts. She began to move her hips into his lap, creating friction between their crotches. Neville suppressed a moan.

"I know you're horny. I can feel it now." She moved her hips faster. "I can feel your cock against my pussy."

She thrusted her hips into his. He began to thrust back. She could tell by his movements he was going to cum soon.

"Ah ah ah. Not yet." She stopped her movements. He writhed underneath her.

Daphne stood up, removing her skirt and panties, and showed Neville her pussy.

"This is it. This is what you'll be fucking." She put two fingers inside of herself. "And you're going to love it."

She began pumping herself, moving her hips in time with her fingers. She gasped and moaned. Neville watched her pleasure herself. Daphne stopped and unzipped Neville's pants. His cock sprung out, ready.

"Oh you can't wait, can you?" She said.

Daphne lowered herself onto him, both of them moaning at the sensation. Daphne grabbed Neville's shoulders and began fiercely riding him. He watched her breasts bounce in front of him.

"Do you love it, Neville?" He moaned in response. "Do you love that your first time is with me?" Another moan. "Oh yes!" She threw her head back.

Neville came inside of her, but she wasn't done yet. Daphne forced him to lay down and put her pussy in front of his face.

"Eat me until I cum." She ordered.

Neville did as he was told. Daphne rubbed her clit as he pleasured her. Her hands felt up her own breasts. Soon she came all over his mouth. Neville eagerly licked it all up. Daphne stood up.

"Good boy." She said.

She dressed and left the compartment, leaving Neville with his cock still out.


	26. Late at Night

It was late at night and Daphne was lying in bed, unable to go to sleep. She tossed and turned, but couldn't drift into unconsciousness. After hours of trying, she gave up and decided to entertain herself. She stripped completely naked, tossing her pj's off the bed, and began to tease her clit.

She rubbed slowly, trying to get herself aroused. She closed her eyes and thought of all of the guys she had fucked. She thought of Lockhart first and her other hand grabbed her breast. How she wished he hadn't lost his memory. She could always visit him in the hospital, but the sex would never be the same. She thought of his cock ramming hard into her and she shoved three fingers inside of herself. She caught her moan. She didn't want her roommates to wake. Daphne pumped her fingers hard and fast, like how Lockhart's cock would've been. Her other hand began massaging her breast, teasing it and rolling it beneath her fingers.

She spread her legs wide to allow herself better access. She began panting now. She pumped her fingers hard, using her thumb to brush against her clit occasionally. She imagined Lockhart teasing her, making her ache for him more. She thrusted her hips up into her fingers. Her fingers were slick with her juices. She was getting close. Oh so close. She was about to cum when she removed her fingers. Lockhart wouldn't had let her cum so soon. Her mind turned to Lupin next. He was reluctant, but dirty. He loved to fuck her. Daphne turned her attention to her breasts. Now both hands fondled them. She teased her nipples and squeezed her breasts. She pressed her legs against each other. How she needed a cock between her legs now.

Daphne stopped her touches as an idea came to her. She opened the drawer to her nightstand and pulled out her vibrator. Positioning it at her cunt, she thought of the best fuck she ever had. She closed her eyes and shoved her vibrator inside of herself. She tossed her head back as she began pumping it in and out of her cunt. After a moment, she turned it on and it began vibrating inside of her. She used her unoccupied hand to toy with her clit. She bit her lip to prevent herself from making any sounds. She pinched her clit and her hips bucked wildly. She was so close. The vibrator was certainly working its magic. Daphne furiously thrusted her hips to allow the vibrator to go deeper. She arched her back and with one last rub to her clit, she came. Her juices oozed onto her sheets and she removed the vibrator. She placed it back into the drawer and laid back down in bed. Now tired, she drifted off the sleep, her legs still wet with her cum.


	27. Hermione in the Library

Hermione sat in the library, studying for Potions class. She was alone, surrounded by bookshelves. Daphne came in and headed straight for Hemione. She put her hands down on the table and stared her right in the face.

"I know you don't like me." Daphne said.

Hermione looked up. "Yes. And?"

Daphne moved to the other side of the table.

"And I'm going to fix that." She smiled seductively.

Daphne grabbed Hermione and pushed her up against the bookshelf. She squeaked in surprise. Daphne put her hand over her mouth.

"Shhh. We are in a library after all." She said.

Taking her hand off her mouth, Daphne snaked her hand up Hermione's skirt and pushed her panties aside. She plunged her fingers into the Gryffindor. Hermione gasped. Daphne put her hand over her mouth again, her other hand still in the other girl's pussy. She began to pump her, slowly. Hermione resisted at first, squirming, but once Daphne began to pick up the pace she was practically moaning. Daphne rubbed her thumb against her clit and Hermione bucked her hips. Daphne could feel herself get wet. She pressed her legs together. Daphne thrusted her fingers hard and deep into her. Hermione was so tight. From the force of her fingers, Hermione was beginning to bounce slightly. Her breasts were bouncing in Daphne's face. Daphne took her hand off her mouth and unbuttoned the girl's blouse. Once it was completely unbuttoned, she yanked her bra up to expose her breasts. Her nipples were hard. Daphne removed her fingers and coated Hermione's breasts with her own juices. She moaned. Daphne shushed her.

Daphne replaced her finger inside the other girl's pussy and began pumping her again, with a flick to her clit every once in a while. Daphne used her other hand to fondle the girl's breasts one at a time. Hermione was so close now. She was bucking her hips wildly. One last squeeze to her breasts and rub to her clit and she was over the edge. Daphne clamped her hand over her mouth before she could moan loudly. She came over Daphne's fingers and the girl removed them. She stuck them in Hermione's mouth and told her to lick them clean. She did as she was told. After she was done, Daphne removed her fingers and Hermione slid to the ground. Daphne slid off her panties and stuck her cunt into her face.

"It's my turn now. Eat me out." Daphne commanded her.

Hermione craned her neck up and began licking at her cunt. Daphne was already wet. Hermione stuck her tongue inside and twisted it around. Daphne fisted her hand in Hermione's hair and pressed her face into her pussy. The girl seemed to be getting the hang of it and Daphne grinded her hips into her face. Hermione licked her from the inside out, using her fingers to tease her clit.

"Fuck, you're good." Daphne gasped.

She started rubbing her own breasts through her shirt. Hermione thrusted her tongue in and out of her cunt and Daphne held back a moan. Daphne thrusted her hips down onto the girl's face as she got closer to cumming. Hermione angled her tongue differently and Daphne came hard. Her juices ran down Hermione's chin. She removed herself and picked her panties back up. Hermione looked at her from the floor with her breasts exposed and Daphne's cum on her chin.

"Now go study." Daphne said, leaving the library with her legs dripping with cum.


	28. Slughorn in the Classroom

Daphne had gotten in Slughorn's Slug Club and in his Potions class. She needed a better grade and had just the way to fix that. After class, she approached him. Her skirt was hoisted up to show the bottom of her panties and the first few buttons of her blouse were undone. He noticed right away.

"Professor, I need to boost my grade up. Is there any way I can do that?" She twirled a piece of hair.

Looking at her cleavage, he answered.

"Well, yes. There's two things I need you to do."

"Oh?" She asked innocently.

"I need you to come by my room after dark."

"After dark? But that's past curfew." She pointed out, playing the innocent girl.

"You'll be fine. And the second thing . . . " He trailed off.

"Hm?"

"I need you to bend over this desk and stay still."

She nodded. She pretended to not know what he was going to do. Playing the innocent student seemed to get men more aroused.

Slughorn stood behind her and she heard his zipper and the rustle of his pants. They hit the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just stay still and don't scream, but you can moan."

"Moan?"

Slughorn slid her panties down to her ankles.

"Professor-!"

"Quiet. Moaning only."

Daphne felt the tip of his cock at her pussy. His hands gripped her hips.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

Daphne quickly whispered a spell.

" . . . Yes." She replied shakily.

"Not for long." He shoved his cock deep inside of her. She yelped. Her pussy being that tight and him ramming his cock inside reminded her of Lockhart. "You'll like it soon."

Daphne gripped the desk. Slughorn thrusted hard and deep into her. Her hips slammed against the desk each time. Daphne spread her legs farther apart. Slughorn panted behind her.

"Fuck. You're so tight." He moaned.

His cock slammed harder and harder into her. He removed one of his hands from her hip and began teasing her clit. Daphne bucked her hips.

"Oh!" She moaned.

"Do you like that?" He said. "Huh? You like this?"

"Yes." Daphne moaned.

"Do you want more? Harder? Deeper?"

"Yes!"

Slughorn shoved her hips down onto his cock as he thrusted up. He went deeper inside of her. Daphne arched her back. She was getting close.

"Come on. Cum for me." He said. He pinched her clit and she screamed her orgasm.

Her juices flowed onto his cock and down her thighs. Her pussy closing around him pushed him over the edge and he came into her. His seed shot into her and mixed with her juices to flow down her thighs. He pulled out. They were both panting.

"My room. Eleven o'clock. Don't be late or I'll have to punish you." He instructed.

"Punish?" She said.

He slapped her ass.

"Punish." He smirked. Daphne nodded in understanding.

She stood up and pulled up her panties. Slughorn fixed his pants. He groped one of her breasts before she left. Daphne smirked at his stupidity. She was NOT a virgin.


	29. Slughorn in His Room

Daphne arrived at Slughorn's room at eleven. She was dressed exactly as she was before. She knocked on his door and he peeked out. Seeing her, he opened it all the way and he motioned for her to come in. She walked inside. The first room was a small common room with a fireplace and a couch. He told her to sit on the couch. She did.

"Now spread your legs." He said. She obeyed. "Now just sit there. This will feel good."

He knelt in front of her, looking in between her spread legs. He pulled her panties down, taking them off and tossing them across the room. He spread her legs until her pussy was gleaming wet at him.

"Already wet, I see." He said. "Excited?"

She nodded. He leaned into her pussy and flicked his tongue over her clit. She bucked her hips forward. He slid his tongue into her and thrusted it in and out. Daphne tangled her fingers in his hair. She pushed his head harder into her pussy. His tongue moved expertly inside of her. Each lick brought her closer to the edge. Suddenly he pulled away, his chin slick with her juices.

"Now it's your turn to please me. I'm going to sit on the couch and you're going to do a strip tease for me." He commanded.

Daphne nodded and they traded places. She still played the part of the naive girl and fumbled with her blouse. Slughorn unzipped his pants and began lazily stroking himself. Daphne started to quickly unbutton her blouse.

"No! Slower. I need to enjoy this." He said.

Daphne nodded and she unbuttoned at a slower pace. Once she was done, she slowly removed her blouse one arm at a time. She tossed it behind the couch.

"Fondle your breasts through your bra." He gave out orders.

She did, moaning as she squeezed them.

"Now strip some more."

Daphne slid her skirt down her legs and stepped out of them. Her legs were still wet from before. He stroked his cock faster.

"Pleasure yourself." He panted.

Daphne plunged two fingers inside of herself and pumped them in and out. She pulled one end of her bra down, exposing one breast. She fondled and teased it. She panted as she masturbated in front of him. Slughorn was now masturbating furiously at the sight. His hand moved quickly up and down his cock.

"More. Oh god more." He moaned.

Daphne tossed her head back as she thrusted her hips into her fingers. She removed her bra and tossed it. Her nipples were hard and pointed straight out. Slughorn could feel his release coming. Daphne removed her fingers from her pussy and used her juices to cover her breasts, making them shine. She moaned as she did this before plunging her finger back inside. She used her other hand to tease her clit. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts closer to his face, and they bounced with her motions. At the sight, Slughorn came hard. His cum sprayed all over his hands and hit Daphne on the chest. She moaned as it hit her breasts and she came after him. Exhausted and panting, she slid down to the floor.

"But you're not done yet." He said. "Lay down on the rug before the fireplace. On your stomach. Ass up."

Daphne obeyed and soon Slughorn was behind her. His fingers teased her still wet pussy.

"Professor?" She said meekly.

"Shhh. It'll all be fine." He said. "You'll cum so many times, you won't be able to move."

He continued to tease her outside layers, never entering her. His fingers were getting slick with her cum. He played with her clit. She bucked her hips back. He spanked her. She gasped.

"Don't even think about moving." He said sternly.

He began teasing her again. He rubbed her clit and the outside of her pussy, but he never entered her. She began getting wet from his actions. Soon she was dripping down her legs.

"Please." She begged. She couldn't take much more of this.

"Not yet." He said.

He teased her for nearly ten minutes. Daphne bucked her hips multiple times, but each time he spanked her harder. She bucked her hips one last time and he slapped her right on her pussy. She moaned.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to do it again? Or do you want to cum?"

"I want to cum!" She yelled.

Slughorn plunged three fingers into her slick entrance. Daphne arched her back and moaned. He pumped her fast and hard. She was already close to the edge, so it didn't take long before she came onto his fingers. Her juices coated his hand. He yanked her head back by her hair and forced her to taste herself.

"Lick it clean." He instructed.

Daphne obeyed and began sucking on his fingers. Her actions made his cock stir. He was ready for her again. He removed his fingers from her mouth and sat down.

"Straddle me and ride me. As hard as you can." He ordered.

Daphne straddled him and impaled herself on his hard cock. She began bouncing on top of him. Her breasts bounced in his face and he grabbed them, shoving his face in her cleavage. Daphne gripped his shoulders as she rode him. She wanted to cum again. He thrusted his hips up as hers came down and went deeper inside of her. They both moaned.

"You're such a little whore. Doing all of this for a good grade." He said.

"It's worth it. Sex is fun." She smirked. He smirked back at her.

Slughorn moved his hand between her legs and played with her clit. Daphne grinded harder into him. Her hard nipples rubbed against his chest. The sensations were driving them both over the edge.

"Don't cum. If you cum, I fail you. Cum when I tell you to." He said.

Daphne held herself back, so close to cumming already. Slughorn gripped her hips and thrusted into her frantically. His seed shot into her and, panting, he fell into her breasts. Daphne continued thrusting her hips.

"Can I cum now?"

"Yes." He panted.

Daphne threw her head back as her cum flowed onto his cock and lap. Her breasts were thrusted into Slughorn's face and he took a nipple in his mouth. He licked and sucked it until he got bored. Then he tossed her off of him.

"You'll have top marks for the rest of the year." He said, zipping up his pants. "Now leave."

Daphne went to grab her clothes, but Slughorn grabbed her forearm.

"Like that. Let everyone see what a whore you are for fucking your professor for a good grade." He told her.

Daphne nodded and left his room naked. She walked back to her bedroom, being naked was no big deal to her anymore.


	30. Ginny in the Locker Room

**I had to do a Ginny one after the Hermione one. Enjoy!**

Daphne watched as all of the Quidditch players left their locker rooms. Gryffindor and Slytherin had just finished a match. The boys winked at her as they walked by and the girls ignored her. Daphne only had thoughts for one though. She'd been planning it for a while. After having Hermione in the library, she began thinking. One more girl couldn't hurt. And now she was waiting for the locker rooms to clear so she could have Ginny Weasley to herself.

Finally, the Gryffindor locker room was empty except for one. Ginny usually stayed after to take a shower by herself. Daphne silently crept into the room. Ginny stood taking her Quidditch gear off. Daphne stepped out into the open and Ginny looked up surprised.

"No Slytherins in here. Wrong locker room. Your boys aren't here." Ginny jabbed. She knew Daphne's reputation.

"I guess I'll have to find someone else to fuck." Daphne said.

She pressed herself against Ginny, holding her there.

"Get off me!" Ginny yelled.

"No. I'm going to fuck you and you're going to like it." Daphne said, wedging her knee between Ginny's legs.

Ginny whimpered as Daphne rubbed her leg against her pussy. Daphne grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the showers.

"Better take a cold shower to cool off." Daphne teased, turning the shower on cold.

The freezing water hit both of them. Ginny yelped at the temperature. Daphne's nipples hardened through her shirt. She hadn't worn a bra.

"Oh look at that. Maybe you'd like to suck them?" Daphne said, her leg rubbing Ginny's clit more.

Ginny whimpered.

"No."

Daphne lowered her hand and rubbed Ginny's clit through her panties using her fingers.

"Fine then. I guess I'll have to do all the work." Daphne said.

Daphne raised Ginny's shirt above her head to reveal her bra. She lowered one cup and exposed a hard nipple before sucking it. Ginny moaned. She flicked her tongue across the nipple. Ginny grabbed the back of her head.

"S-stop." Ginny said weakly.

"No." Daphne said.

She pushed Ginny's panties aside and inserted two fingers into her pussy. She squirmed.

"Virgin?" Daphne teased. She spread her fingers apart. Ginny threw her head back.

Daphne felt herself get wet as she began pumping Ginny.

"Stop!" Ginny said more forcibly, pulling Daphne's mouth off her nipple.

Daphne didn't stop. She pushed Ginny to the floor and yanked down her panties to her ankles. The cold water still hit them both. Daphne removed her own clothes while holding Ginny down. The girl squirmed as each article was removed. Daphne lifted Ginny's bra all the way up to expose both breasts. Daphne grabbed Ginny's hand and forced her fingers inside Daphne's wet pussy. Daphne began to fuck her fingers as she stuck her breasts in Ginny's face.

"I fucked Hermione too. She enjoyed it. She just let it happen." Daphne told her. "If you let yourself enjoy it, this will be the best fuck of your life.

After Daphne spoke, Ginny took one of her nipples in her mouth.

"Yes. Suck me." Daphne moaned.

Her hips bucked, allowing Ginny's fingers to go in deeper. Daphne used her thumb to rub Ginny's clit. She whimpered. At the sight below her and Ginny's fingers inside of her, Daphne came. She coated Ginny's fingers with her cum and allowed the girl to remove them.

"Now lick them clean." Daphne instructed.

Ginny seemed hesitant, but Daphne played with her opening with her fingers and Ginny stuck her fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean. Once they were clean, Daphne inserted two fingers inside of Ginny. She moaned.

"Good girl." Daphne said.

Daphne pumped her fingers inside of Ginny and used her thumb to rub her clit. Daphne felt herself start to get wet again. She rubbed her nipples against Ginny's. They both moaned. After a few minutes, Ginny came. Daphne removed her fingers and licked them clean. She was fully wet again and stuck her dripping pussy in front of Ginny's face.

"Eat me out." Daphne ordered.

Ginny willingly obeyed, using her tongue to lick Daphne's pussy and her fingers to play with her clit. Daphne bucked her hips farther into Ginny's face to let her tongue go deeper. She panted as the cold water continued to pour over them. Soon, she was cumming all over Ginny's face. Daphne stood up and looked down at her good work. Ginny was lying on the tile floor with Daphne's cum on her mouth and chin, her bra pushed up, and her panties around her ankles. Daphne smirked.

"Thank you. That was good." She said, picking up her wet clothes and leaving Ginny on the floor.


	31. Fred and George

**I was originally not going to do Fred and George next, but I got so many reviews that I decided to do it since the chapter that was supposed to be next is taking me too long to write. Also, if you want any other people for the chapters, let me know and I'll probably do it.**

It was Christmas time and Daphne had gone home for the holidays. She'd gotten bored at home and was now walking down Diagon Alley and spotted Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes down the street. She got an idea and walked inside. Various products and gags lined the shelves and she walked towards the back of the shop. Helping customers a few feet away, she saw who she was looking for: Fred and George Weasley. She had found them hilarious when they were in school, but they dropped out before she could do anything with them. Now she had found them again and they weren't getting away now.

She walked straight over to one of them, she thinks it was Fred, and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned to her.

"Can I help you?" He started out professionally, but his eyes widened when he saw who he was talking to. "Daphne? What are you-"

She put her hand over his mouth.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here. Get your brother and meet me in the back room." She instructed.

Smiling, he nodded and ran off. Daphne smirked and walked to the back of the shop, to the back room. Boxes filled the room, stacked nearly to the ceiling. A door connected the back room to the rest of the shop. Daphne began undressing as she waited for the boys. She started to caress and tease her own body, getting herself ready for them. Her fingers fluttered over her breasts and pussy.

They came in soon, excited smiles on their faces.

"Bloody hell! Daphne Blake! I was wondering when you'd come to fuck us!" George said.

"Well come on, then. Don't leave a girl waiting." Daphne said, her shirt off and bra undone.

They practically tackled her, grabbing and feeling her body. Her bra came off along with her panties. She felt a couple of fingers in her pussy. A hand grabbed her breast and a thumb stroked her nipple. Their pants fell to the ground and Daphne was bent over, her face in front of Fred's erect cock while George was behind her. He wasted no time in thrusting into her and she filled her mouth with Fred's cock. She moaned as George thrusted into her, the force pushing Fred's cock farther down her throat. He grabbed her hair and moaned. She ran her tongue along his cock and he shuddered, thrusting into her mouth with the same rhythm as his twin. George reached around and grabbed a breast. She grabbed Fred's balls and began playing with them in her hand, squeezing and lightly pinching them. He moaned.

"Twins." She moaned, momentarily leaving Fred's cock before latching back on.

The sound of their grunts and moans filled the room. George tweaked a nipple, making Daphne squeak. Fred shoved her mouth back on his cock. George smacked her ass before playing with her clit fiercely with his fingers. She bucked her hips into him, the sensations driving her wild.

"Come on. Cum." He panted. He was so close.

Fred grabbed her breasts and teased them. Daphne sucked harder on Fred's cock and he came in her mouth at the same time George came in her pussy. She gasped at the sensation and came, panting. Her and George's cum dripped out of her pussy. George removed himself from her and both twins fixed their pants. Daphne stood up and grabbed her clothes.

"Glad I waited." She winked at them, dressing before she left the back room and the store.

**If you have any requests or ideas, feel free to tell me.**


End file.
